One Last Dance- Rydellington
by Becca1114
Summary: One Last Dance • Rydellington • Based off R5- One Last Dance • Short, but I hope you enjoy anyway • Wrote it at 4:30am • Please read and review • I Love you •


**One Last Dance**

**A Rydellington story**

**BEFORE READING THIS STORY I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO R5- ONE LAST DANCE.**

**THE WHOLE STORY IS IN ELLINGTON POV**

**Ellington POV**

"I'm sorry Rydel. I didn't mean to make you cry" I apologize while looking into her big hazel eyes. She had a tear stained face, with teardrops still pouring out. She just looked down. I tried lifting her chin up to meet my eyes, but she walked away. She turned around and left me.

**3 years later**

I sit on my bed, looking out the window at the raindrops dripping down. It made me think of Rydel Lynch. The girl I loved, but she left me. I broke her heart and I will never forgive myself for that. I still can't believe that I made her cry. The flashbacks of her teardrops, it breaks me Everytime. It had been 3 years since we went wrong, and not a day goes by when I don't think about Her. She is always on my mind. I never meant to break her heart, but sometimes things just fall apart. No matter how much you try to save them. It was the night of our senior prom. By ours I mean Rydel and I. We hadn't spoken since that night. Everyday I try, but she ignores me. This prom was my one chance to get the girl of my dreams back and if she says no after tonight. I will say goodbye and let her go, never bother her again. But I had to try one more time, I had to fight for her. I got ready and went to the prom. It was a small school, so there were only about 50 people there. I spotted Rydel across the room. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Apparently she noticed me too because she stood up and went outside. I followed her. "Rydel wait up, wait up" I yell while chasing her through the garden pathway. No one else was here, they were all inside. "Rydel, please give me one more chance"? I ask. She stops and faces me. "Ellington, you broke me, do you really deserve another chance"? She asks as if she already knew the answer. "Please let me make this up to you" I ask. The music was playing through the outside speakers. "Please give me one last dance"? I ask and lend out my hand. She shakes her head. "Rydel please. Don't you remember freshman year"? I ask. She shrugs, still not making eye contact. "You said we would be friends until the end. I know that I messed up, but please Rydel. Can't we just start again"? I ask. She turns around and walks off again. She gets barely 2 meters when I grab her arm gently, causing her to stop. "Wait up Rydel. Please how can I get you to give me another chance"? I ask."I will make it up to you, all the mistakes I made and we can be together again. Forever" I add. "Ellington I'm moving away. To New York" she says coldly. "What"? I say shocked. "No, it can't end like this. We need to make our piece. I can't have you angry at me. When you think of me, I want it to be good memories, ones that make you smile. Because when you smile, ill smile" I say on the verge of tears. "El" she starts but I cut her off. "Don't speak, just give me one last dance. We still have this night to make memories" I smile and lend out my hand, unsure of what she will do. "Just one song Rydel, then ill move on" I add. After hesitation she places her hand in mine. I smile at her. "Thank you Rydel" I smile and pull her in close to me. Putting my hands on her waist while she wraps hers around my neck. We slow dance. The world stopped for a moment. It felt like it was just me and her. When the song finishes she pulls away, but she finally looks into my eyes. "I love you Rydel" I say then quickly lean down to kiss her. Surprisingly she doesn't object and kisses me back. We pull apart and I whisper in her ear. "I'm going to miss you Rydel".

**THE END**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE.**

**I know it is only short, but there's not much more you can do with the story because it is based on a song. It also might not be very good because I wrote it at 4:30 am. But I hope you enjoy. I Love you all**

**xoxo Becca**


End file.
